Castle with a demon
by cyanide-anthrax
Summary: Kurama gets a new job, for a man who collects rarity's, will he find a demon amongst those?
1. Chapter 1

"now did you ask for a shot of espresso?" Kurama asked wiping the sweat from his brow, it sure was busy today in truth he couldn't stand to work at this small coffee place anymore the sent of coffee now a days gave him a migraine just thinking about it. He had to stay though, he was eighteen and needed to move out and to do that he needed to save up. He sighed and continued to work, this was a good gig though. The manger had the hots for him, but was such a wimp he would never do anything about it, basically he got special treatment.

The day was out and he wanted to get home more than anything, but it was his turn to clean the coffee pots, his delicate hands scrubbed them in hot water. The water turned his hands a light pink and his red bangs hung limp in his face from the steam. He tried to zone out but a ruff voice interrupted him, "hey kurama" it said walking up, "working hard?" He said, kurama knew it was the manger with long blue hair and a slim face, not bad looking but not his type.

"you know i was thinking" The man said putting away coffee cups, "you got a pretty sweet job here" He set the cup down and came behind him snaking his arms around kurama's slim waist, "so why don't you pay me back?" Kurama froze, this was not good. He turned around to face the manger and got close to him as if to kiss him, but instead delivered a head but to the man. The man clutched his own head and kurama ran, "I quit!" He said as he ran out.

Kurama came into his house, his family asleep he went to the shower and stripped. He had to was the dirt off him, this man made him feel like a well...whore. It was true that he used the fact that the manger liked him to his advantage, he knew it would end this way that shy manger had to have a dark side. He scrubbed his waist with a bubblegum sented bodywash. Now he had to find a new job, maybe one where he didn't even have to get close to anyone.

He sat down at his computer, His friend had told him of a site for jobs that were rare. He typed in the name and watched it load, it was simple with just square adds about jobs. Kurama scrolled down and bit his lip these were all out of his capability, they all needed someone with skill that had college training. He was about to close it when a add with a rose caught his eye, he read it quickly.

'Able bodied human needed to keep house in order while master is gone

The job will last three years and you will be able to have room and board as you stay

as well as be handsomely paid at the end'

Kurama thought it odd thst they had to add the word human in there as if they wold have a fox apply or somthing, The number was open twenty-four seven for applicaints, since he was up kurama decieded to call. Picking up his chunky cell phone he dialed the number and a sweet voice answered after the first ring, "hello mr. Murisuka's house" she said. "hello I am inquiring about a job that you listed online." Kurama beamed through the phone. There was a silence and shuffling of papers, "oh yes...uhm are you human?" the lady said a little like she had no clue why she had to say it, "last time i checked..." He said to her. The woman had another silence, "Ok you got it, come in tomarrow" She gave him the adresses and hung up. Kurama blew his hair from his face and thought this was a odd night.


	2. Chapter 2

kurama stood in front of something that could only be described as a castle, it was huge. The house had big gold statues infront of it, they seemed to be some sort of dogs with ruby red eyes. He walked up to the gate and rang the bell, "hello?" a voice said through the intercom, "hi im here for the job" kurama said smiling into the speaker.

The gate swung open and he was let in, he walked up the path surrounded by flowers. When he got to the door there was a note on it,

'The master has already left,

the door is open so please come in,

there is food in the fridge and will be delivered once a week.'

kurama guessed that the voice he heard over the intercom must have come from another location. Turning the knob he walked in. The house had all sorts of rare items in it, kurama was awe struck. he wandered through the house not touching a thing but staring.

He spotted a door, it had gold leaf on the edges and was a rich dark wood. He turned the knob and it swung open, kurama smiled and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found it was some sort of storage room.

He wandered it, some pretty scary looking items were down here, they all had a face with evil eyes of some sort. kurama noticed a glowing light coming from the back and he headed towards it.

He jumped back when he saw it, a alien...or demon! it was in a huge glowing green tube! wires were connected to it, it had three eyes and black spiky hair. Kurama pulled out his cell to call the authority's but he tripped over a gold dragon statue and fell on the control panel.

A loud buzz could be heard and the tube quickly drained and kurama ran to it opening up the clear door. The demon or alien was laying on the floor of thetube stark naked. Kurama picked him up and carried the small being out.

He set him on a bed, the hair of the demon was wet and clung to his face, he looked kind of cute like that kurama thought as he moved the hair from the mans face. He leaned of to kiss him and the he snapped his eyes open. "what the hell are you doing" the being said.

kurama jumped back, "n-nothing!" He said looking around his long red hair shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note-

im sorry the story line is so slow i promise it will get better this chapter!

Kurama backed away from the three eyed demon, "its just you were sleeping, i thought you might have...uhm...needed mouth to mouth" The demon's eye twitched. "Do you really think im dumb enough to fall for that, you were going to kiss me...you are so human" The demon said sitting up, "now do you mind getting me some clothes?"

Kurama nodded and went to his suitcase, He picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt. When he gave him the clothes henoticed a collar around the demons neck,"whats with the collar?" Kurama said handing him the clothes . The demon scoffed, "its so I can't run away...whats with these clothes they look like they were made for a girl" Kurama blushed a bit,the jeans did come from the girl section.

"Whats your name anyway" He said to the demon when he was dressed and walking around the room, "Hiei" He said looking out the window. Kurama looked at him, he sure was cute. "my name is kurama" kurama said smiling at him, "as if i care what your name is human" Hiei said turning away from him, "all I want to do is get out, and this dumb collar will kill me if i do."

Kurama sat on the bed, "well you have me to hang out with" He tried to seduce the demon by laying on the bed, usally that was all he needed to do but Hiei was diffrent. He seemed to not really care about kurama, kurama had to pull out the big guns. He walked up to the demon and turned him around to kiss him, "what are you doing! this can't be covered by mouth to mouth excuse! Stop trying to kiss me!" Hiei jumped away onto the bed.

Kurama sighed this was going to be harder than he thought, "why don't you want to kiss me?" Kurama always got the man he wanted and he was not used to this. Hiei stood up off the bed,"cuse your a flirt, who is spoiled by his looks, and i just met you human" hiei was not like other men who would fall all over kurama,he had will power.

"on the other hand,you are really cute" Hiei said walking up tohim and kissing kurama on the lips before pulling away and chuckling, "but that is all you get...for now" He said sitting down again.


End file.
